revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Michelle Banks
Dr.' Michelle Banks' the psychiatrist responsible for institutionalizing Emily Thorne during her father's trial, separating them for good. Then, with the Grayson's help, she opened a private practice in The Hamptons. Background Originally an ordinary psychiatrist, Dr. Banks worked at the institution where Emily (then known as Amanda) was held for evaluation while her father was awaiting his trial. Victoria came and suggested that it was better for Amanda to be institutionalized and kept away from her father. When Dr. Banks dismissed her, saying that was for her to decide, Victoria offered to get her a private practice with a steady stream of wealthy clients in exchange for her help. Dr. Banks accepted and got herself a clinic in the Hamptons, Victoria being the first of many patients from her social circle. 2002 Grayson New Year's Bash On December 31st 2002 Dr Banks is invited to the Grayson's annual New Year's Bash. Much to her surprise Michelle encounters many of her co-conspirators at the party. Later, Mason Treadwell and she are discussing his profile of the D.C. sniper, though Treadwell isn't interested at all in the conversation. Around midnight Dr. Banks, Treadwell, Bill Harmon, Senator Kingsly and Roger Halsted tackle New Year's resolutions. Michelle reveals she never makes any as he doesn't stick to them anyway. When Halsted berates himself and his fellow conspirators about what they did to David and Amanda Clarke, Michelle has a very guilty expression on her face. Biography Season 1 Dr. Banks is on counseling session with her patient, Emily Thorne. She's talking about her parents being killed in a car crash. Her problem seems to be that she is unable to move past that early childhood trauma and have healthy relationships. She's been seeing Banks for a year. After she leaves we see Banks videotapes these sessions for her notes. Victoria Grayson is also one of Banks' patients. In a flashback, we see that Emily is able to access Banks' private session videos. She flashes back to childhood and Banks, in an institutional setting, is not letting the young Amanda see her father. Banks is clearly her next target. At the Mother-Daughter fundraiser, when Dr. Banks' speech begins and the video starts. After a few seconds we begin to see some of the most private confessions of Banks' patients. Emily is included, as is Victoria talking about wondering sometimes if having a second child (Charlotte) was a mistake. Charlotte leaves and Victoria accuses Banks of being behind all of this, saying she will ruin her. Later, Banks gets knocked out and is locked in a storage shed. Emily is behind it. Emily ends up calling in an anonymous tip that gets her released. Later in "Duress" Emily used Dr. Banks name to get information on Tyler's medical history. Season 3 In "Execution", Aiden approaches Banks at her clinic in order to gather evidence and her testimony against Victoria. Banks appears to cooperate and leaves the room but is revealed to be tricking Aiden, drugging him with paralyzing tea so Victoria can confront him alone. Unbeknownst to Banks, Victoria smothers Aiden to death in his weakened state. After discovering Aiden's murder, Emily corners Banks in her office and threatens her for her complicity in Aiden's death, showing her the video of little Amanda being brainwashed in a mental institution and revealing her true identity. Banks is remorseful and claims she had no idea about Victoria's intentions. At the end of the episode it is revealed that Emily and Banks have conspired together to have Victoria institutionalized under the pretense of obsessively and mistakenly believing that Emily is Amanda Clarke. Memorable Quotes Trivia *Michelle is one of the few takedown victims of Amanda Clarke's who have expressed genuine remorse for their wrongdoing and aided Amanda in her revenge plot (the others being Mason Treadwell, Bizzy Preston and Paul Whitley). *Michelle is also one of the rare few David Clarke co-conspirators to discover Amanda's true identity, the others being Frank Stevens and Mason Treadwell. * It is currently unknown how Michelle managed to hold on to her licence, as Emily framed her for leaking patient information. ** This makes her one of Amanda's few targets to keep their career (the other being Mason Treadwell) as most other targets (such as Bill Harmon and Robert Barnes) lose their careers. Appearances Gallery Doc banks.jpg Banks.jpg Category:Characters Category:David Clarke Conspirators Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Emily's Takedowns Category:Emily Thorne Allies Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ima Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes